horror_movie_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween II
Halloween II is the second Halloween movie to be part of the Horror Movie Universe. Plot On October 31, 1978, Laurie Strode is sent to the hospital due to the injuries inflicted by Michael Myers while Dr. Sam Loomis attempts to track him down after he had gone missing after being shot six times and falling from a second story window. Meanwhile, Michael is still in town. He steals a knife from a neighbor's house and kills a girl named Alice in a nearby house as he seeks shelter to recover from his injuries. He later learns of Laurie's location from a radio broadcast and makes his way to Haddonfield Memorial hospital. Laurie begins having flashbacks of being adopted by the Strodes and visiting a young boy in a mental institution; her sedation leaving her in a semi-conscious state most of the time, and her friend Jimmy Lloyd begins to worry about her, developing romantic feelings for her despite the chagrin of Mrs. Alves, the head nurse, who is trying to keep her resting comfortably. Dr. Loomis and Sheriff Brackett continue to search for Michael, only for an oncoming speeding police car to accidentally hit and kill Ben Tramer (who was dressed for Halloween wearing a mask similar to Michael's and was Laurie's crush in the first movie), in the process. Michael cuts off the phone lines. He kills security guard Mr. Garrett with a claw hammer, strangles ambulance driver Budd Scarlotti, and drowns nurse Karen Bailey in a scalding hot tub. Orderly Janet Marshall notices that Laurie is strangely reacting to her pills, and goes to tell the main attendant of the hospital, Dr. Frederick Mixter. She rushes through his office, only to find his corpse with a needle sticking out of his eye. Before she can run away, Michael appears behind her and murders her as well by injecting air into her temple. Laurie attempts to flee before Michael can find her. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis follows clues connecting Michael to Samhain and the occult which might explain his seeming indestructibility, but he is interrupted by a visit from his nurse colleague Marion Chambers from the mental institution who says she had been ordered to take him back under the enforcement of a US Marshal. En route, she tells Loomis that Laurie Strode is Michael Myers's younger sister and Loomis realizes that she is his target before Loomis forcibly orders the Marshal to turn around after firing a warning shot. While searching around the hospital, Jimmy eventually discovers Mrs. Alves strapped to a table in one of the surgery rooms, her blood drained. While trying to hurry out of the room, Jimmy slips, falls, and gets a concussion which renders him unconscious. Meanwhile nurse Jill Franco finds a sedated Laurie walking around and is killed when Michael stabs her in the back with a scalpel. Laurie manages to barely escape Michael by going through the boiler room and up to the parking lot outside, discovering Mr. Garrett's body along the way. She is unable to start any cars and also notices that all of the tires have been flattened, presumably by Michael who had earlier overheard her and Jimmy discussing one of them driving to the police department to get help. Jimmy eventually makes it out of the hospital and out to his car to seek help, but faints and falls unconscious again from the earlier massive concussion while trying to start his car as he and Laurie attempt to escape the hospital. Dr. Loomis, Marion, and the Marshal arrive and just barely save Laurie from being killed by Michael. Marion goes to the police car to call for help, Michael cuts the Marshal's throat, and Loomis and Laurie flee into the operating rooms. Michael stabs Loomis in the stomach, wounding him, and Laurie shoots out both Michael's eyes, causing him to blindly swing at them. Loomis fills the room with ether and oxygen gas using the distraction to allow Laurie to escape. Then he ignites it, blowing up the surgery room in the process and evidently immolating them both in the fire. At daybreak, Laurie is loaded onto an ambulance, having visions of Michael's burning body as she is driven off to safety. In the alternate ending, shot for US TV, she sees a familiar shape sit up on the stretcher beside her in the ambulance, which turns out to be Jimmy. Cast Trivia *This film takes place seconds after the previous film, Halloween. Category:Film Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Film